A seat cushion of a vehicle seat typically includes a rectangular seat cushion frame, a vehicle occupant support member consisting a plurality of S-shaped springs extending in the fore and aft direction between a front part and a rear part of the seat cushion frame in a mutually space apart relationship, and a pad placed on the vehicle occupant support member. See JP2016-105868A, for instance. Each S-shaped spring is engaged by engagement portions provided on the seat cushion frame at the front and rear ends thereof. Each engagement portion may be formed by cutting and raising a small piece from a part of the seat cushion frame or a piece welded to the seat cushion frame.
According to such known vehicle seats, the engagement portions for engaging the S-shaped springs are required to be provided on the seat cushion frame, and this adds to the manufacturing cost of the vehicle seat. More importantly, each S-shaped spring is required to be hooked to the corresponding engagement portions, and this increases the work load of the assembly worker. It is therefore desired to simplify the mounting structure for mounting the vehicle occupant support member to the seat cushion frame so that the work load and the manufacturing cost may be reduced.